Keeping you in the dark
by lexwrites
Summary: Mike observes Rachel and Quinn's relationship.


Mike Chang knew a lot about his friends' relationships.

He knew about the whole debacle between Brittany and Santana; surely, they were made for each other. Yes, he was aware that Santana has been nice to him only twice in his entire life (both because of Brittany) but he truly wanted her to have the happy ending she lustfully desired. And yes, maybe it had something to do with him being the one on whom Brittany relied _every_ single time when the Latina did something incredibly stupid. They were soul mates long before Santana's gay panic, they would work it out someday.

He knew Finn wouldn't end up with any of the girls that he dated in high school; undoubtedly, he needed someone to love him. It's not that he ever questioned Rachel's or even Quinn's relationship with the tall jock, it's what he didn't see when he was together with either one of them. Sure, there was a known grin on his face but he just didn't seem happy… _fulfilled_. He was made for some other girl, he would work it out someday.

He also knew that he will be the one to marry Tina one day, when he finally decides that it has been enough of observing other's relationships. He is sure that Tina knows it, too, that's why she sticks with him through thick and thin, or whatever that phrase is, he was never good at remembering that kind of things. Tina and him, they just… clicked. They had a relationship none of his friends had, the kind that sticks around at all times. They are both Asians, they would work it out someday.

He knew Lauren and Puck would never make it. He didn't have anything against their relationship, no, he just knew that, guys like Puck? They can't settle down in high school. Puck was his friend for as long as he can remember and he would be by his side through everything, even if that meant having to hear him talk about how good college girls were in bed, every _single _day. He was a tough guy, he would work it out someday.

He knew Sam and Mercedes would break up shortly after getting together. Sam was his friend, Mercedes was on his good side, he didn't want them to be hurt, so he had some hope still, even if his instinct never let him down. It ended badly, they were no longer on speaking terms for quite some time, they caused pain for both of them. But everything settled down; he found a girl, she found a guy. They were both determined people, they would work it out someday.

He knew, from the moment Artie and Brittany got together, it would end worse than anything for the guy. He had absolutely _no_ doubt that they weren't for each other. They just… weren't. He was meant for someone else, someone who could make him happier than his dancer friend ever did. Someone who would have had a bigger smile than Brittany did when she needed to push his wheelchair. He was an optimistic guy, he would work it out someday.

He knew that Blaine and Kurt would settle for just being friends. Best friends, even. There was something about the love statement, which he saw and never told anyone, that concerned him. Kurt was happy but not happy enough. He knew that some other guy, who his friend would love with all his heart, could make the three words Kurt has spoken without emotion sound better; sound sincere. He was an ambitious person, he would work it out someday.

One thing he had absolutely no idea what it is, though, was the relationship between Quinn and Rachel. Quinn was, in a weird way, his bro, his loyal nerd friend who played video games with him every weekend. Rachel was a girl who he's grown to love like his little sister over years, through helping her with her dancing so she could be better for Juilliard. But the two of them together? The two of them were _not _for each other. Everybody knew that. They wouldn't last, everyone thought that.

He was, as he is sure the others were, surprised by the connection that blossomed between the girls in their senior year. But they said nothing. The only real sign that the strange relationship wasn't made up was a plain kiss they shared every day when glee club finished.

They weren't holding hands; actually, Quinn usually sat by Brittany and Rachel next to Mercedes during the glee, completely different sides of the room.

They weren't talking to each other; as a matter of fact, the only words they exchanged during the whole school day were greetings at the beginning of the day, when he would walk with Quinn towards their lockers, and the goodbye at the end, when he would, as everyone else, carefully watch the simple trade and wonder about it.

They weren't together during the weekend; in fact, Quinn was at _his_ place every Saturday and Sunday. Playing video games! It was absurd, completely irrational (though he could say that for himself,too).

He would have asked her about it, only if he wasn't so _damn _scared of her. She could ruin him. And not at school, he didn't care about that, but with her words. Santana couldn't measure up to her even if she _practiced_. That girl didn't have a soft spot for anyone. Absolutely no one. However, she did care about Rachel somehow. They learned that the hard way.

When him and Puck approached Finn one day before glee, the tall boy unknowingly accepted to sing a love song to Rachel. Oh, dumb, dumber and the dumbest. One thing you need to know? Never, _ever _mess with Quinn Fabray; directly or indirectly.

While the serenade Finn chose, which suited his voice perfectly, made Rachel appreciate it from her seat, a scowl was firmly placed on her face. The normally uninvolved blonde watched carefully from her chair, getting comfortable and ordering Santana to deal with it. Poor Finn, he will never be able to look at his locker the same way.

No one touched Rachel in senior year, that was a well known fact; a _very _well known fact, actually. Quinn _always _knew if someone messed with her girl. Huh, her girl. Mike didn't even know if it's the right way to say it.

The two girls were never seen in public together. Not on a date, not when shopping, not even for a simple walk through the park or whatever other part of the city they chose.

A surprise was when, instead of just the usual kiss goodbye, they declared their love simply and then moved on. He dismissed it, not really believing it was real; they were in a relationship for seven month, maybe they felt obligated to do it.

In bus on their way to Sectionals, they sat apart, like always. Rachel with Santana (yes she messed up again with Brittany, yes Mike had listened to the blonde once again and convinced her it was going to be alright) and Quinn with Mercedes. Many seats in between them!

Something changed on their path to Regionals either. They were closer, though not very much, but it was still something, right? Mike observed closely in the time gap between two competitions. Not a single thing different, not a single word more exchanged. He was slowly getting frustrated with both of them.

Nationals, though they did sit apart, they sang together while everyone enjoyed it with perplexed expressions on their faces. It was confusing and strange at the same time. When they won, two girls only shared a look of happiness that didn't seem really sincere. Not even a little bit.

They had absolutely _no _chemistry or whatever between them. No spark, no lustful looks, no serenades. Nothing, nichts, _nada_. It frustrates him that they aren't head over heels for each other because, let's face it, when is Rachel Berry _not _borderline crazy about the second person in the relationship? And since when does Quinn date girls?

She never said a word about it on their weekends. She used to mention Finn, Sam or whomever she was with that week at least once, if not more. She probably thinks he isn't listening to a word she says during whichever game they are playing, but he does. He listens about clothes, he listens about Cheerios and he listens about _boy_friends. She has never mentioned a girlfriend.

Never had she mentioned a girl, actually. Well, Santana doesn't count because, if she even talks about her, it's to let out all of the anger. Never had she ever showed _interest _in a girl, much less Rachel fucking Berry. He was a hundred percent sure he wouldn't zone out during that; he is, after all, a hormonal teenage boy.

He wanted to ask Rachel about it but cowardly pulled out of the simple plan when she accidentally stepped on his leg. God, that girl has strong legs. It's not that he was a wimp, he just… okay, maybe he was a bit of a woos but it's not like he didn't have a right to be. Even if Rachel couldn't really hurt him, if she was with Quinn, she would surely tell her and then… well, then he would regret even just observing the relationship.

There was nothing that would lead anyone to the thought that they were dating. Well, not until now. Now, when he is standing in their room, watching with interest. It's not like he can just resist some hot girl on girl action. He probably could if he tried but they haven't heard him yet, so he lets himself enjoy it for a while, maybe until one of them starts taking of more of her clothes. Panties and a tank top, that's… acceptable.

Or, well, until his dancer legs fail him and he manages to make a sound. He's going to have to work on that harder, he notes to himself while trying to escape Quinn's glare from her position on top of Rachel. He doesn't know what to say, his words are neglecting to come out at the moment.

The tension in the room, it's not from the awkwardness, he notices that. It's… sexual? For the first time from senior year of high school up until now, their senior year of college, they were doing something more than a peck goodbye. It's weird, to say at least. He curses himself for having to tell Rachel about a news at college right _freaking _away.

"Chang, get the hell out of here!" He distantly hears Quinn's voice spread around the room as he tries to focus on speaking. That's it, he can say goodbye to the world now. He just hopes Quinn would go easy on him, you know, 'cause of all the years of friendship and that stuff.

"Quinn!" Rachel scolds as he sees them get up from the bed, painfully slowly in his opinion. "Mike, could you wait in the living room, please? There's cola in the fridge."

As he goes out, he collects some of the guts to murmur an affirmative answer. When he is seated on a comfortable couch, he can hear Rachel telling Quinn off about 'her behavior towards their mutual friend'. Yeah, he wouldn't have believed that Quinn just listened to the ramble and then apologized to her girlfriend either if he hadn't heard it himself.

They come to him after ten _very _long minutes and sit across the room from each other, like always.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." He doesn't know who to look at throughout his apology, so he settles for Rachel, thinking she was the only one that could save him from Quinn now.

"I certainly woul-" Quinn starts with a low, scary voice but is interrupted in the middle of her sentence.

"Quinn, stop it." Rachel says strictly, but it is said with love, he could hear that. Mike notes that it's the first time he has heard them conversing since the last year of high school. "It's alright, Mike." He smiles a little; he is the only guy she calls by nickname, it, kind of, flatters him.

He proceeds to tell the brunette about what he has heard and she seems excited while Quinn is generally uninterested in what they were talking about and exits the room as soon as she figured they would talk about theater.

From that day, the two girls seem much more comfortable around him and are also holding hands while he is the only one there. He doesn't know why it is and it doesn't cross his mind to ask about it. He doesn't know many stuff about them but he does know that Quinn makes Rachel happy and vice versa. He doesn't question it anymore and he is fine with that.

And when Quinn finally talks about Rachel on one of their weekends, he listents to her thorough speech and agrees to help out with the proposal with a candid smile on his face and a genuine affirmation.

He is also happy to be Quinn's 'best man of honor' and give a speech on the reception; he knows she will do the same for him one day when he decides to ask Tina the simple question that seemed so hard.

It's when they say their vows that a grin forms on his face and never leaves; he knows it's an honest love now.

His speech is gaping and touches both Quinn and Rachel deeply. He talks about high school, college and many other things that he could achieve in ten or so minutes. He never had a way with words but this time it comes naturally, like he had connected with the relationship on a certain base that he doesn't even have to write an actual speech. Instead, he improvises and Rachel appreciates it along with her wife.

From that point on, he makes a decision not to meddle in other's relationships and instead focuses on his own.


End file.
